pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
TW002: Training
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Twilight Wings. Synopsis After losing to Galar’s Champion, Leon, Fighting-type Gym Leader Bea sets out with her Pokémon to elevate their training. Will she find her inner resolve and grow stronger…or will she succumb to the pressure of defeat? Episode Plot The chairman's assistant has a call from a girl, who wants to train in the wild area for a few days. The girl understands she has to be absent from the Gym for a while. The assistant confirms to Rose that the girl is Bea, who apologizes for the late notice. The assistant understands, while Rose remarks that Bea's loss to Leon must have an impact on her to do better. The assistant hopes she doesn't push herself too hard. The girl, Bea, is flying in the Corviknight taxi, and checks her phone. Due to the sandstorm, the taxi is tilted and the phone is dropped on the floor. Bea does not notice that, and jumps out of the taxi. The taxi driver asks if it is wise to drop her off in the sandstorm, to which she throws three Ultra Balls, sending out Machop, Machoke and Machamp out. She ignores the driver, and dashes away with her Pokémon, to a meadow. She hears a noise, and finds Leon and Charizard maliciously smiling at her. She snaps out of the fantasy, seeing it is actually a wild Rhydon. She and her Pokémon charge towards Rhydon. The intense training starts, with Bea and her Pokémon doing push-ups with rocks on their backs. She runs with her Pokémon near a lake, and even encounters a Gyarados. Even as her Pokémon are growing tired, Bea continues her training in the afternoon. Machop offers her a candy bar, which she ignores and continues to push herself further. She even spars with Machamp in unarmed combat, but by accident, she gets injured. In a cave, during a rainstorm, the group sits by a campfire, where Bea bandages her arm. As she finishes, she dares Machamp for another round of combat, despite her hurt arm. Machamp is silent, but suddenly, the cave starts to collapse, blocking the exit and dousing the flame. A moment later, Machop and Bea attempt to push the boulders. Since the boulder does not budge, Bea goes to call for help. She goes through her backpack, but does not find her phone. In that moment, she realizes she dropped her phone in the taxi. Bea continues to pursue her path by finding another way. Despite this, Machop, Machoke and Machamp are not pleased by Bea pushing herself like this. Despite feeling exhausted, Bea continues on, until she slips and drops down. She is feeling down, until she realizes she is in a cave, filled with many glowing crystals. She realizes her mistake, and apologizes to her Pokémon, for being such a terrible trainer. She remarks by pushing herself like this she won't beat Leon. Machop offers her the same candy bar, which she accepts; she takes a bite, and is quite amazed by the taste. However, she sees some light reflected from the wrapper. She dashes off, and finds a small hole, and attempts to move the rocks. However, the boulders are too big for her, so her Pokémon come to remove the boulders and save her from getting crushed. As everyone emerges out, they are surprised to see the taxi driver descending down, which makes Bea wonder how did he know they'd be here. The driver gives her the phone back, but asks what is she even doing in this place. Bea looks at her Pokémon, and answers that they were simply staying away from the rain. As this adventure is finished, a young boy and his Wooloo watch something. Gallery The assistant receives a call from Bea TW002 2.png Bea leaves her phone TW002 3.png Machop, Machoke and Machamp are ready for training TW002 4.png Bea is prepared for intense training TW002 5.png Bea reminisces about her loss to Leon and Charizard TW002 6.png Bea and her Pokémon attack Rhydon TW002 7.png Bea does push-ups with rocks on her back TW002 8.png The group runs by the lakeside TW002 9.png Bea refuses to eat the candy bar TW002 10.png Machamp deals a blow to Bea TW002 11.png The group settles by the campfire TW002 12.png The cave-in douses the fire TW002 13.png Bea sees she does not have her phone with her TW002 14.png Bea is feeling exhausted TW002 15.png Bea looks at her surroundings TW002 16.png Machop offers the candy bar TW002 17.png Bea is delightened by the candy bar TW002 18.png Bea finds a way through TW002 19.png The taxi driver gives Bea's phone back TW002 20.png The boy and Wooloo }} Category:Pokémon: Twilight Wings episodes Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors